<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[华星/竹马]浪淘尽 by laskyy47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410664">[华星/竹马]浪淘尽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47'>laskyy47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, girlfriends of each actor mentioned, 刘德华/梁朝伟 relationship is just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧档。</p><p>现实背景，从80年代到如今。</p><p>个人恋爱关系提及，所以也就会有对于婚姻的背叛，介意勿看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘德华/周星驰, 刘德华/梁朝伟, 梁朝伟/周星驰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Main content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1980年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">自从两人成为好友，伟仔的家里便常常可见星仔的身影了。偶尔星仔会留下来过夜，白色的背心，花花的沙滩裤，肆意地在他眼前晃荡。而伟仔，只能像个老头子一样地埋怨他，有时能搂他到怀里，半玩笑的打闹，大声的讲“快认输”“快睡啦”“干嘛穿这么随便”“想搞玻璃啊”。小日子很美好惬意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有时伟仔想，不如就这样罢了，也不需找女友，有需求时一起去找乐，慢慢也就清心寡欲。他就卖那电器，一边照顾星仔，星仔再出去挣钱，他想法多，说不定挣的还不少。两个人兄弟似的，这么过一辈子，也很好啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但有天星仔趴在他肩上向他撒娇，说是李小龙如何如何，自己如何如何，去当明星，又如何如何。他讲的天花乱坠，伟仔已忘了许多，可是当时星仔细微的呼吸吹在脸颊的感觉，竟是一直能回想起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">于是伟仔迷迷糊糊的便答应了，星仔很高兴，他说“你这样靓仔，一定能成的”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这句话伟仔记住了，飘飘然起来。但又想到时常有人说两人长得像，难道星仔在夸他自己才是真相？无论如何，他决定要问个清楚，用身体去问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那天狭小的屋子里时常传出笑骂声和讨饶声来，渐渐万籁俱寂，怕是两个人累了睡了，就那样互相依偎，宛如双子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1983年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔的明星之路走的顺利，起先还和星仔一起拍过戏，后来已不再同学员们搭手，换成了X哥X姑X少X姐。他所在既高，看的也就明朗。娱乐圈是个需要忍耐的地方，有人气的没人气的都在忍，当红如他在忍，星仔也在忍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有天他看见星仔在悄悄买与他相似的衣服，许是忍得太久了，伟仔心头浮起阴暗的快感。当了明星，就是把自己放在无影灯下了，这里那里都被看的明明白白。而他想在这灯下藏起一颗糖——星仔就是那颗糖——要攥在自己手心里，哪怕化了，也不想让别人发觉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他从角落里走出去，打招呼，看着星仔平日里捉摸不定的脸上浮起尴尬的羞红。他虚伪的笑了，劈手揽过星仔，他听见自己说——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你喜欢啊，我送你啊”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人近日的往来比以前少了许多，有段时间没讲过话，有更长的时间没贴在一起睡觉。伟仔现在很忙，尤其还交了女友，生疏了，那是无法避免的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔似乎已忘了该如何应对伟仔，如何同他说话，向他撒娇。可是他最后还是低着头收下了伟仔的衣服，收下了，还向着他笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后来两人再见，伟仔如愿以偿地看到星仔穿着他的衣服，于是他给的更多。偶尔听见星妈抱怨，说儿子总是悄悄买伟仔的衣服，他暗自满足，他知道那是真切曾穿在自己身上的衣服，像是他把星仔拥在怀里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">忽然有一天，他感到了恐惧，他觉得事情已经脱离了自己的控制，他有女友，他喜欢同恋人相敬如宾，互相倾慕的感觉。他又想起自己拍过的那些电影，电视剧，里面那些对于同性恋鄙夷的调侃，也许是时候该终止自己阴暗的想象了，多么可笑，他成为一个恐同的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">在他自己定义的最后里，他把星仔安排在穿梭机节目组。看他穿着自己的衣服，主持着自己曾主持的节目，像是自己陈年的旧影。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他默默的看着，默默的离开。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1984年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔在娱乐圈已有几个年头，小有名声，如今也有人躬身叫声华哥。可是不到一年，当时只能做配角的那位，如今已能同他演起对角戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">不，小宝与康熙，小宝才是主要的那个，整部鹿鼎记，都是小宝的故事，伟仔的独角戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他是严正的康熙，运筹帷幄，唯独一个小宝，愿意六下江南去找他。华仔也运筹帷幄，他甫一接近伟仔，就发觉了他隐藏至深的秘密。但他，不仅该敬业，更应会处事，他的牌不能轻易打出去，他愿将这事作为一个秘密，谁没有秘密呢，他也有，他和伟仔是同类，这就是他的秘密。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刚开始拍戏的时候，片场附近总会有一个脸嫩的孩子徘徊。华仔认得他，之前和伟仔那部戏，这人就伫在自己身后做背景板，那时的他和伟仔，常常勾肩搭背地在一起，恐怕也同吃同住。可现在，两人疏远了，他等下大半个上午，伟仔也只会拍拍他的肩，自顾自的走远。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后来渐渐的那人不来了，伟仔却时常在拍戏途中神游。又过了一段时间，伟仔不再走神了，他精神抖擞，饰演着古灵精怪的小宝，脸上表情变化万端，像是演着自己本人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔忽然觉得，也许他可以追追看伟仔，这个人俊俏，忧郁，如今也正是好时机。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">只是娱乐圈里，怎能把自己的秘密坦露于他人面前？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔想，要细水长流，慢慢的来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1985-1986年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔还来不及实施自己的追人计划，就因一时意气遭到雪藏。他虽愿意低下身去广交朋友，但也自负，他想以绝对优势的姿态去站在伟仔面前，现在他在低谷，而伟仔步步登高，不是好时机。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这段日子太过于清闲，有天他逛到某电影片场附近，意外的发现了当初默默等待伟仔的那个人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这人皮肤白皙，五官似是还没长开，一副孩子气。他不笑的时候有些酷似伟仔，若是笑起来，笑起来……笑起来便更像了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔有点动心，这人貌似是个小节目的主持人，却又一</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">意想去演戏。要比伟仔好掌控，好好利用，他怕是不会说出去的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">于是刘华便上去试着谈话，名字，职业，现状，知道的要比那什么梁先生还要详细。可当他想要再进一步的时候，却自己硬生生的停住了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔什么都不知道，只是认真的，用他好知的钦羡的目光看着刘华。他们谈演技，谈为人处世，甚至谈自己的烦恼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他刘华，有自己的自尊心，好胜心。要是挫折了就去找这样的小角色取乐，一个目前还对娱乐圈上层近乎一无所知的角色，那他未免也太廉价。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">一个龙套常客还想着力争上游，他无线五虎，雪藏了就</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">游手好闲，肆意妄为起来？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他对星仔生出一种近乎感恩的心情来，这一刻，他甚至觉得娱乐圈少了这么一个人物，不是太过可惜？他想看看，现在他眼前的这个人，站在娱乐圈的无影灯下，会是什么样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人友好的道别了，临别时星仔脸上仍带着受宠若惊的微笑，他想不懂为什么华仔会向他这样的人搭话。华仔也在笑，他觉得自己的前途充满了光明，积雪总会融化，刘华还会上台。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这该是值得纪念的一天，这之后华仔结束雪藏生涯，伟仔交到了新的女友，而星仔，他接到了一部不再扮演龙套的戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但星仔笑起来和伟仔一点都不像。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1986年后</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔渐渐得了赏识，有人邀他去拍电视剧，开始只是配角，后来竟是主角，也有人开始找他拍电影。梦想一步步实现，然而或许是蛰伏地久了，起先他并不敢太过放肆，唯一的只敢在影片里，潜移默化地加入些属于自己的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他是个爱安静的人，有时他自己会想，伟仔同他渐渐疏离是否是因为自己先前太过不争气的缘故？但他有些名气了，伟仔也只是邀他喝了几次酒，先前交颈而眠的亲密往事，似乎只是一场梦了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔是还会对他笑的，他日渐变得深沉美丽的眼睛里，也仍然会映出他的倒影。伟仔是对他很好的，请他去家里喝茶，同他讨论演技，陪他一起上采访，帮他扩展人脉关系。只是却不再揽他抱他，不再同他笑着打闹，更不再在夜里用唇抵着他的额发入睡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔或许是知道为什么的，只是他更想两个人一起，一个人，就这么老去，那太过寂寞。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">所以星仔也新交了女友。他的女友漂亮独立，能疼他爱他陪着他，失去伟仔的伤痛渐渐被抚平了。他沉溺于女友的温柔里，正值事业上升期，他愈发的努力。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他忙碌起来，有部伟仔没时间去演的电影，他侥幸得到了，或许是眉眼间那一丁点相似的缘故。这的确幸运，伟仔早得了金像奖提名，如今身价很高，能沾上一点光……在星仔心中，就算有了女友，但若能与老友多一点联系，那也是好的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这部小成本剧后来取得了辉煌的成功，那时的星仔并没有料到，但厚积薄发，这是他应有的荣耀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1990年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔最近总心情不定，他身边出了太多的事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔已经不再是他手中的那颗糖，他被暴露出来了。伟仔本已放下，他以为星仔会一直沉沦，一直活在他影子下面，但他却暴露在光下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有人从中作梗，是有人见不得他们好，他发怒了，他努力维持这的东西被破坏了。伟仔停下清洁的动作，望着镜子里的自己，忽然心酸的落下泪来，他栽了，他觉得自己这一生都没办法了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那天他去见了星仔，星仔曾用渴求的眼神望着他，也许他只是想要一个久违的拥抱，但伟仔却不敢给他，怕有狗仔埋伏。两人现在都是名人，要低调，但只是抱一抱，没什么好怕的，被拍到也只会写兄弟情深。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔是做贼心虚了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">喝茶，聊天，握手，告别。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔想，首先要向导演抗议，辛苦拍了很久的戏码，说没就没了；最近的行程也要规划，有部片子实在是没时间接了；对了，那是因为女友最近出了些事故，要支持她，一直陪在她身边才好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">女友和自己，相互扶持了很多年才走到这里。她常常支持他鼓励他，现在轮到他了，这一生不也决定就是她了吗？他到了该负起责任的年龄了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这事实如同一盆冷水浇下，管你如何儿女情长，到最后只能兄弟情深。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">再见。他在心里默默的对星仔说，重复七年间没有了断的诀别。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1990年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔注意到，当年让他小有动心的男孩闯上来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他没有动过手脚，原石一旦被打磨，自然会被发现，无需他多此一举。他该庆幸呢还是同情，又有人陷入了这身不由己的港城娱乐圈，他要开始被压榨，被潜规则，被一点点磨光激情和梦想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">公司里议论纷纷，都在讨论周星星能红多久。上面交待他带带星仔，就像他当年带伟仔一样。他是相信星仔能站稳脚跟的，因为他决定去做第一个潜规则他的人，自然想更长久些。这想法几年前开始萌芽，今日起决定实施。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他已错过了攻陷伟仔的最好机会，所以更要把握好这个相似的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“星仔”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他微笑着叫他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“记得几年前我们聊过天么”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星星惊讶的回望，露出笑容来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“华哥”他回应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华感到胜利在望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1990年 赌侠时期</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔心情很好，今日拍星仔凑上去讲悄悄话时，他只稍稍一侧脸，便偷得香吻一个。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">导演并没发现，那这镜头便有可能要上到大荧幕上去了。星仔下来也曾偷偷瞄过他，但华仔装成一本正经的样子，看他几次欲言又止，怕是想说对不起，但到最后也没说出口。华仔憋笑的厉害。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">拍戏时华仔也曾把星仔揽在怀里安慰，闻见淡淡的柑橘味道，他已明了了星仔爱的香水款式。他猜梁生也这样熟稔地抱过他，想到自己抱着喜欢的人暗恋的人，心里有种偷情的窃喜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">其实过了这些年，星仔和伟仔相似的地方越来越少。他已张开，初现棱角，有了自己的特色。对手戏时华仔心里越发清楚，不过这反而使他更有兴趣。他们这时的年纪，过了痴情的时候，也未至倦怠之年，他只想肆意放纵自己的欲望与爱情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">今天拍完了船上的戏，导演邀大家去喝酒。毕竟豪华游艇马上就要还了，及时享乐为好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">酒会上常有人来灌酒，华仔还可婉言拒绝些，但星仔的推拒却常常不管用，喝的他双颊绯红。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔在圈子里还算是新人，前个电影打了个令人意外的胜仗，但若是没人罩着，也并不能混的多好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">提携他的李导并不像是个对他上心的人，怕只当他是个便宜的打工仔；这部片的王导倒很喜欢他的样子，不过一个个都是利益至上的，这份喜欢也许会转眼为仇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔觉得自己可以做他的靠山。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他走上前去，笑着帮星仔挡酒，他不仅地位高，又会说话，是以左右逢源，星仔甫一得空，一个踉跄，陷入身后的沙发里，而刘华就在他身前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">夜渐深，明日还要拍戏，渐渐的船上酒吧里只剩两个人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">终于就剩两个人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔似是胜利了一样，回过身去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔已睡着了，靠近过去，他吐出的呼吸热热的，痒痒的，带着酒香。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的手抚过星仔的胸膛，喉结，最后在他微烫的脸上轻柔的拍了拍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“星仔，要起来了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1990年  赌侠期间</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星星醉过去的时候已然意识不清，只记得前面有个人，影影绰绰的晃着，似是在帮他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他感到了脸上传来的冰凉，这份凉意很舒服，他忍不住蹭了蹭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">睁开眼来，却见华仔诧异的望着他，这份诧异又霎那间转换成笑意，溶在眼底。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔有些无地自容了，这实在尴尬。他又想起上午嘴唇擦过华仔那时的不自在来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我…”他嗫嚅着，偷眼瞟着华仔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你醉了，我不会说出去的。”华仔是个好人，他体谅自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔望向四周，已没有人了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">不仅体谅自己，还照顾自己，帮助自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星星感激起来，他一向知恩图报。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我给华哥添麻烦了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“那有…你刚才很可爱啊，我很喜欢你。我喜好照顾人，你不必放在心上。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔搀着星星走出去，开始时星仔还有些踉跄，但海风一吹，酒已醒了。可既然是华哥搀着他，又怎好拒绝别人的好意，星仔也就不再说话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“哇，好多星仔啊”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔忽然发声了，他笑着示意星仔向上看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“这多星星，香港太亮了，看不到的”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔昂起头，周天星辰旋转，海风摇荡，伴着船鸣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔的体温传过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这么美的景，这么好的人，只是他实在忍不住了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星星捂着嘴，跑到栏杆边干呕，他听见华仔在身后哈哈大笑，心莫名放松下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">又有他用拳头，富有节奏的敲打着他的背，现在肉体也渐渐舒缓下来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">半天并没呕出多少来，嘴角倒是带上了笑意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔一直将他送回了房。他道过谢，清洁完自己，出来时却发现华仔还没有走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“帮你这么多，你怎么报答我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔忽然踌躇，他怕潜规则。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我该…我下次请你…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔笑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“不给我一个爱的抱抱么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星星再度放松下来，华仔怕是个彻头彻尾的热心人。他却听信什么同性恋的传言，在心里乱想他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人拥抱了一下，华仔抱的很有尺度，他为了表达感谢，稍稍紧了紧手臂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">回应他的是更紧的拥抱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这段拥抱没有持续太久，一晃神就过去了，星仔忽然想再说些什么，但是在他开口前，华仔已经出去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这天太累，星仔躺在床上，刚要细想，已经入眠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1990年 赌侠期间  </span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">船上和别墅里的戏已拍完。他们租着山下破旧的小木屋，不再那样赶时间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">船上那晚后，显而易见的，星仔更亲近华仔了，不像以往般拘束。两人会常常坐在一起讨论剧情，星仔认真起来，用手比划着，滔滔不绝，而华仔就在一旁微笑着看他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有场戏是要华仔打晕星仔，再把他运到床上。星仔想着拖过去，华仔却要公主抱。两人讨论了一会并没有结果，华仔便说不如试试看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">一个手刀下去，星星身体一震，软倒在自己怀里。接着手往他膝弯一揽，似是不小心，一下摸到了星仔大腿根。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他身体一下僵了，刘华赶忙放他下来，双手合十过顶，用诚挚的声音道歉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“不好意思，手滑手滑，你还好么”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔见他这样，是不好意思说些什么的，况且他还感恩着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“那我们再试试？”华仔以性福保证，这次不弄鬼了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“唔，我太重了，怕出错。还是拖着吧，无需顾忌我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔这样说了，刘华也只能笑着同意，他觉得这么多次意外，星仔大概有点起疑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">来日方长，华仔想，现在到了收敛的时候了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">晚上拍完雨里的戏后，两人的状态都不太好。香港虽然暖，但一次次地冷水往身上浇，也并不好受。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">当晚在宾馆，华仔发起烧来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1990年  赌侠期间</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔是从助理那里问到华仔发烧消息的。一为感激，二为交情，三为讨好，他决定去探望他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔毕竟是华仔，星仔过去的时候，他已经接受完了一个又一个的问候，脸上微现倦怠。星仔本想快些完事，让他好好休息，况且后面还有人等着，但华仔发话留他了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“星仔，我等等有话跟你讲”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">于是他就乖乖的坐在一边，华仔也许怕他尴尬，又发话了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“坐近些，坐到这里，大家都是熟人，快过来”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">还在场的人都笑了，纷纷调侃起来，星仔也笑了，他坐到华仔床边上，华仔揽他腰，使坐的近些，之后也未放手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“华哥什么事，还讲悄悄话”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">大家交待了几句，玩笑似的纷纷走了，走时故意意味深长地冲他们笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“华哥”星仔等他说话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你应该多笑笑，笑起来大家更爱你啊，别因为不熟就不讲话，一个人冷着脸在那边沉默”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">像影片里一样笑，像刚才那样笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔奇怪的看着他，然后挤出一个笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔尴尬地收回手摸了摸鼻子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“王导下部片子我已接了，你那边应该已替你接下”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔兴致不高的嗯了一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔安慰他，“你再忍两年就好了，挣些钱自己出来干，就不会再被压榨。我有意自己开公司，到时你可要来帮我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔这才展颜而笑，他低头思索了一下，忽然问，“达叔也参演？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔似是嗓子烧的慌，咳了咳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔好笑地看着他，华仔倒忽然落落大方起来，他面不改色的邀请。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“时候不早了，你睡我这里算了”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔要反驳的，但他感到刘华早早握着他的小臂，明显</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">要留他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“好吧”他最终还是答应了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我照顾华哥一晚上，要是被传染了，可得付我药费。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔微笑着放开他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“金额保准让你满意。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">关灯的时候，星仔俯下身去，华仔招了招手，他靠近过去，被轻轻吻了额头一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔看过去，刘华也在笑盈盈的看着他，向他做口型“晚”“安”“吻”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他想，灯光一定会让他看上去像是脸红了一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">灯灭了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">之后星仔感冒了，并没得到药费。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1991年   整蛊专家期间</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华表现的很明显，星仔最近有些焦头烂额，他既不是同，也不是单身，若要拒绝，他怕这些年来好不容易有的机会全部失去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人合作的上一部戏已是月前的事情，而新戏马上就要开机。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他也曾想找伟仔商量，可最后还是放弃了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但新戏开拍以后，华仔并不再有什么出格的行为动作，起先星仔还躲着他，但后来投入到工作里，两个人渐渐讨论的多起来，有些意见，华仔也会帮他跟导演说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人相交时，竟像是两个工作狂的会面了。星仔慢慢放下心来，他心里还警惕着，可是已能正常的同他谈天说笑，甚至心里又开始为刘华开脱起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但这部竟有吻戏，不仅是男女主角的，还有兄弟二人的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔为此很是踌躇，若华仔那样没有撩拨他，他是不介意的，甚至会专业的研究如何达到更好的搞笑效果，但……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有时候真是怕什么来什么，华仔来找他谈戏了，恰恰好就是这段。其实，两人也只剩下这段没拍了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“星仔，想好怎么拍了么？”华仔笑得完美，十分迷人，如果是他的粉，定愿意用生命来同星仔交换。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“别有负担，只是吻一下。如果你心里有障碍，久久过不了，岂不是要吻更多下。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔说的有理，但星仔仍踟蹰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“不如我们练习一下，让你放松？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“不不不……我…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔决定要和华仔说清楚，说清楚他不能和男人，说清楚他对他女友的爱，说清楚他最近已想结婚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">至于后果，能有现在的样子，早是十年前的奢望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔似乎明白了气氛，眼神渐渐严肃起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔鼓起勇气讲了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“华哥，我想单独和你谈谈。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1991   整蛊专家期间</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔曾抱他，揽他，吻他，这是不能够的；但他也曾照顾他，在深夜里温柔地拍打他的背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“华哥，我最近想结婚了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔怔愣了一下，“是么，这么早。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“有个交往许久的女友…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“好巧啊，我也有。”华仔回过神来，笑着说“圈里都知道的，可别讲出去了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“既然如此…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你不喜欢么？”华仔坦白地近乎无赖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔噎住了，不知道说些什么好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你跟男人试过么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔自顾自的继续说：“我虽然有女友，可还是喜欢跟男人。我猜你还没有这方面的经验，不如和我试试。如果感觉不错，我们长期一起，岂不是省下很多麻烦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“麻烦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“不会怀孕，也不好意思在媒体前乱说吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“那我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“上面要你你主攻喜剧，那就是扮丑角，他不肯降低身段动你的。我也一样，就算爆出来，也只会被人当做玩笑。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔看了两眼星仔，忽然说：“最主要是我本人喜欢你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔不说话了，低着头似在思索。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“不是你也会是别人的，你舍得？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔只是孤注一掷式的试探，但星仔回应了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“别人？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他心念一动，应和道：“是啊，例如伟仔，认识这么久，他又闷。况且他和你不一样，他更愿和男人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“伟仔？他不会的，他有女友。”星仔忽然抬头，语气肯定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔心里涌出不快的酸涨感，恶作剧一样，他狠狠地欺近星仔，俯身在他耳边说话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我不好么？我和伟仔一样的，你真的不好奇他？你从几年前好不容易走到现在，你真的不怕？你以为只有我一人对你有意，而他们也会和我一般通情达理？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">不知是因为不习惯这样亲密的接触，还是被华仔一连串的质问唬住了，星仔僵在他怀里，一动不动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔拉开一点距离同他对视，星仔眼里流露出害怕和恳求，委屈得像是个小兽物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他不忍了，但仍按着他的剧本狠心放话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“明天我等你一晚上，我们都很忙，不要浪费彼此的时间。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他递出房卡，星仔没有去接，他硬是塞到他手里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔被吓得太过。他本还想摸摸星仔的头，但还是忍住走开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">第二天，当华仔打开房门时，他知道自己已如愿以偿。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1991年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔有时会想，自己威逼利诱，千方百计地将星仔弄到手，究竟是对伟仔求而不得和他背叛的报复，还是单纯对星仔动了心思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但当他看到站在眼前的星仔时，他已将一切都置之脑后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">劝君惜取眼前时。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这是星仔的第一次，华仔想做的浪漫些，舒服些，让他食髓知味。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔太紧张，华仔努力取悦他好久，都没有反应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他叹息，努力宽慰他，但星仔只是摇头，后来他觉得，在黑暗里，他的星星也许是悄悄的哭了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">本应从后面进去的，那样更轻松，但刘华还是从正面抱着他进去了，他们身体贴的很紧，他不停的吻着星仔，希望能给他安全感，更多些安全感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔后来觉得舒服了吗？喜欢上这种感觉了吗？华仔不知道。他只知道那天晚上他们契合的很好，像是月光下随着浪潮起伏，像是暗夜里忽然天光乍亮，他愿相信星仔也如他一样，感受到这究极的快乐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">第二天他曾悄悄检查过，星仔那里没有流血受伤，他昨夜很小心，今早检验成果，他也很满意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他吻醒星仔，星星先是在他怀里磨蹭，意识清醒以后，脸上又迅速染上绯红。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这一刻华仔觉得很幸福，全世界像是只剩下他们两人。他第一次在清晨如此愉悦，一切烦忧都烟消云散。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">没有胁迫，没有不情愿，更没有繁重的工作和黑社会的欺压，一个如此美好的早晨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">女友没有给他，伟仔不曾给他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔给了他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1991—1992年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔和星仔过着近似于恋人的生活。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人都是工作繁忙的人，星仔用起来廉价，华仔又在筹备自己的公司，一年到头的电影，似乎拍也拍不完。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">虽然聚少离多，但他们却默契地留给彼此比恋人更多的时间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔喜欢男人，还好理解，但星仔似乎也被潜移默化的影响了。星星本是个爱女色想在上的，许是自己及时的卖力讨好，他似乎渐渐沉迷于前列腺的快乐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刚开始，他们约在酒店见面，后来华仔出资买下一栋小别墅，两人日夜欢爱，胜似夫妻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔已能主动的去迎合刘华。有次两人鸳鸯浴，华仔逗弄他——他觉得星仔所有的部分都长的恰到好处，鼻侧的痣，喉间的骨，柔韧的腰腹，瘦长的小腿——他的唇常在这些地方流连忘返。但那天他没有，他只是撩拨，触碰，并不深入，而星仔，已被他调弄得成熟，扭头用湿漉漉的眼神看他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">是什么鼓励了他？他凑过来，犹豫了半晌，颤抖着送上他的唇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人吻了许久，久到刘华忘记了自己的欲.望，久到氤氲的雾气已遮不住彼此。他们分开，呼吸，然后再度吻在一起，两个人跌跌撞撞地向床上走，他们相互接触的臂膀，大腿，嘴唇，都在颤抖，他们不知道为什么会抖得这样厉害。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那是很长的一夜，那一夜的美丽，似乎只有哭着才能讲述出来。那几年后的日子里，都再没出现那般情动的夜晚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1992年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔和女友在一起时，也该是快乐满足的，只是他最近太忙，忙于电影，忙于另一个人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他们很久没亲热过了，那天女友涂着指甲油，忽然问了——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“星仔最近怎么忽然换了香水？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔悚然而惊，女人真是厉害，像是侦探一样。他没注意过，也许是沾上了华仔的味道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“想型一点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">大概能糊弄过去吧，星仔想，哪能想到自己是和一个男人做呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他是有负罪感的，从头到尾，不管有无威胁，他都是自愿的；起初在排斥，而现在已在期待每一次见面。他有罪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">女友果真不再说话了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那时的报纸上纷纷扬扬地传他与Z小姐的绯闻，这件事上他是问心无愧的，他的正牌女友永远只有一个。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但那天，当女友终于将报纸拍在他面前时，他沉默了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“是她？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你是为她换的香水？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我…我同你这么久，我们还想要结婚…你当我什么，你在玩我吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">她的声音已在发颤，星仔曾以为他的女友很坚强，很独立，可她毕竟是个女人，她已泣不成声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔不辩解。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他不想再耽误下去，事实上他早出轨了，于肉体和精神。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他不是女友的良人，他性格怪异，如今似乎还有了断袖之癖，跟着他有什么好处？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他和女友分手了，Z小姐时不时地已在宣扬两人的关系。他并不在意，总比被拍到和华仔一起要好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">女友在媒体面前哭诉，却不多讲他的坏，只是骂Z小姐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他这一生里，是最对不起女友的，如果没有华仔，也许他们会结婚生子，永远一起出现在媒体的照片里。但现在，他连告诉女友真相的胆量都没有，只能任凭她误解。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他失去女友，换来心安。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">女友失去他，换去未来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Z小姐失去名誉，换取关注。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那华仔呢？他失去了什么，又换来了什么？</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1992年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">绯闻甚嚣尘上的这些天，星仔躲在和华仔共有的别墅，除了工作，就是缩在沙发里，双眼无神，不知在想些什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有天华仔回来，撇了一眼他，意义不明的问：“换女友了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“和女友分手了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我问你是否和Z小姐在一起啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">许是发现自己语气重了些，华仔有些懊恼地坐过去，把星仔搂在怀里，亲吻他的发顶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你藏着女友，我当然仍还有，有总比没有好，我们的关系才真正危险。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔撒谎了，他和Z小姐清清白白。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔没有说话，半晌他说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我最近要开演唱会了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“在香港吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“美国。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“什么时候走？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“明天。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔从他怀里钻出来，抬头望他，华仔会意地低下头去，两人吻在一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“别急，我们还有很长时间。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">要说演唱会，时间确非临时决定，但华仔提早了些过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">说不准是公司上的事还是感情上的事，近来他很烦躁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他原本没打算这样，现在的生活，和恋人有什么两样，但偏偏两人各有女友。起初真的只想在肉体上发展关系。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他需要空间去想一想，他相信星仔也需要。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">异国的空气格外清爽，在加州，没有香港那样多人，更不会一到街上就被认出。他就算在海滩上全身脱光放飞自我，也不会有人对他指指点点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">郁闷似乎一扫而空，华仔满意了，他觉得自己想得够透彻，他的心灵得到了净化，一切问题都不再是问题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但当他一脸轻松的回到港都，那种愁苦的感情又来了，原来他只逃得了一时，一旦回到自己的生活里，他就原形毕露。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他和星仔在一起时，无疑是快乐的，但快乐过去以后，他就开始怀疑自我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">也想过断掉这段关系，他相信这对星仔没有影响，但总是不能，他仍想继续的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他接了一部戏，去演小鱼儿，这角色伟仔也演过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔也接了一部戏，去演韦小宝，他是否也和自己一样烦恼呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔觉得，两人似是陷入了一片泥沼，无论如何都上不来，如果将这片泥沼定义为爱，那哪里才是天堂？</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1992年后期——1994年    </span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这一年过的平淡，激情渐渐褪去，一切同上一份恋情相似，星仔怀疑自己是否是高估了和华仔的这段感情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">偶尔华仔眼光躲闪，欲言又止，星仔猜他想要结束了，但不知为何并不说出口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔有点心灰意冷，他比以往丰满些，但却是憔悴了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人最近都在拍古装电影，又都和青霞姐搭戏，两个剧组离得不远。他们虽能日日听闻彼此的消息，但却都默契的没有探班。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">也许华仔是不好意思说，想潜移默化地淡化掉。时间久了，不禁有这样的想法。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这以后他们也甚少见面。华仔公司投资的电影有所亏损，星仔又想着开公司做导演。两人偶尔在屋里遇见，也已是疲惫不堪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">最多的时候，是相拥入睡。虽然不再如往时甜蜜，但华仔的怀抱却一如既往的温暖，令星仔恋恋不舍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔还误解着他和Z小姐，每次见面，都若即若离的打探，但星仔是不敢说的，他为自己对华仔的感情感到羞惭和罪恶，一旦说出来，他怕自己没有勇气再继续下去，因此也只好瞒着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这样的日子又持续了一年，有天刘导来找他谈戏，星仔的新公司正要一部转型之作，两人一拍即合。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这次拍戏要到大陆取景，远去到中国西北的沙漠，听说王导也要到那边拍戏，两个导演交情深，剧组交流更频繁，对新戏很有好处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔也在那边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Z小姐为他和华仔挡了几年的枪子，星仔也略感愧疚，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">况且没有经费去请大牌的女星，便选她当了女主。星仔不由得想，回来后华仔又要怎样地误会了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">临走前，他犹豫了一下，给华仔写了一份便签，上面留下自己的临时住址。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他是期待华仔能去看他的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1994年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">最近华仔投资的电影个个扑街，他烦恼得白头发都冒出几根。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">回到家里，入目一片漆黑，他也就不开灯，一头栽倒在床上，用手胡乱地摸索。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">身边又是空空如也。星仔已几天不在，奇怪，星仔很少有不回来过夜的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他心里不好受，不由得想难道星仔变得大牌了？的确，他电影各个卖座，没必要还巴着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华很难有个假日。星仔在时，两人睡在一起，却都忙的看不了对方一眼；现在他闲下来了，却依然见不到他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他是个爱整洁的人，第二天一早，就起来收拾屋子，这才在冰箱上看见星仔的纸条。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔没有理会，自己径直做了饭，只是一碗普通的车仔面。他吃完饭，洗过碗，又感到有一整个漫长的下午需要消磨，他只好随便找了些外国片来看，终于到了晚上，他随便煲了点粥喝，但临时又想喝红酒……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他愣在原地，有些不知所措，忽然他冲进卧室，换好衣服，急冲冲的往门外冲。临走时又折返回来，一把扯下冰箱上的便签，他决定去找周星星，现在就去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">香港到银川，直线距离也有两千多公里，华仔走的匆忙，他与星仔的事也不好交代别人订票，他努力将自己扮丑，一路辛劳辗转，等到了银川，已是第二天的傍晚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那时剧组才刚刚结束拍摄，星仔一到宾馆门口，就看到有个人穿着黑风衣走上来，他吓了一跳，才发现是华仔，像是刚洗完澡，头发上还沾着水珠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔没忍住笑了，华仔也陪着他笑，两个人做贼似的，拉着手悄悄地从楼梯往上走，又用手互相招呼着，侧着身子闪进房间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔先是反锁了门，又吩咐着同屋的助理晚些回来，这才回身面对着华仔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这次见面让他们仿佛回到了几年前的时候，那时一切都充满着新鲜感，似乎永远都不会腻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1994年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他常让星仔多笑笑，于是星仔就笑，这些年他变得愈发冷峻严肃，但一笑起来仍若春花初绽，似个少年模样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔看见他这样笑，也觉羞涩。两人相伴多年，这一刻竟都不约而同地拘束起来，好在身体已互相习惯，两人老夫老妻似的做完，腻在床上聊天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">说是聊天，其实倒是星仔一个人在说，华仔一边四处亲吻撩拨，一边问上几句：说到女主选了Z小姐，耳朵便被轻咬了一口；说到华仔得赶紧回去，怕被狗仔拍到，脖颈又被咬了一口。两人说说笑笑间，忽然听见有人在大力地敲门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他们有点发慌，华仔强自镇定下来，指挥星仔穿好衣物，他自己再躲到卫生间里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">敲门的是Z小姐。她甫一进来，便用审问的语气问星仔：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你怎么不理我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔听见星仔让她小声些，心里就有点不开心，刚才还在枕边的人，转眼就要和别人打情骂俏了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后来两人声音小了，只偶尔听见Z小姐尖利的声音，说什么“女主角”“捧我”，又说什么“冷淡”“不见面”，最后声讨起来，又听得清了，说的是：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你到底要和我怎么样，今日好说清楚，我可是一直喜欢你的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">忽然又嚷起来，“诶呀，这床热的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔将心提起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔或许是解释地不耐烦了，声音也大起来：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我刚躺过，当然热的……你干什么！别这样！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后面传来清脆的巴掌声，以及Z小姐气急败坏的一声“废物”。华仔这时心情倒好起来，只盼她赶紧走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">只是Z小姐走到门口，偏偏去拧了一下卫生间的门把。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔听见她冷笑的讥讽，“怪不得没兴致呢，看来早有人伺候你了，倒是我自作多情了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">Z小姐走了一会，华仔才敢出来，星仔站在门口，脸颊上红红一道印。他心疼了，抱着星仔想亲一口安慰，但被他躲开了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1994年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔有些尴尬地笑了，他努力想打破这种奇怪的气氛：“你女友怕要出去乱说了，我们最近小心些。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">见星仔没有回应，他又略带酸意地调侃：“我们好歹这么久，就算你惦记着女友，也不给我一个笑脸么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔果然抬头冲他笑了，但华仔看见这笑，心里咯噔一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“她不是我女友。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔为什么瞒他这么久？！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔呆住了，他颤抖着唇，几次说不出话来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这一刻所有的事情他都想明白了，他想立刻向星仔剖白他的心，但他忽然清醒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我们不行了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">久久的沉默，旅馆的灯光下他的脸忽明忽暗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“……对不起”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔说完，长长的看他一眼，把门关上了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他们的爱情死了，死在发觉彼此的爱意上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔一转头，就看见伟仔在楼梯间望向这边，不知看了多久。他也许只是来找星仔叙个旧，但看到这么一出好戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华维持着自己的风度，笑着打了个招呼，擦身而过的时候，伟仔低着嗓子问：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你对他做了什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华胸中一股恶意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“该做的都做了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">在冷风里走了半里路，刘华才想起自己忘记拿落在旅馆的变装，也没有订票。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他一边咒骂着一边往回走，他骂星仔，“胆小鬼”“阴沉”“死小孩”“要面子”“不坦诚”“太较真”“在床上不主动”，走着走着，他忽然蹲下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他好久没有哭过了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1994年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">关上门，星仔在门后怔忡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他没料到两人就此结束，可是想到这之后更加黑暗脆弱的未来，又觉得早该如此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他本想两人能甜蜜如初，放下纸条时，只是一点小小的，如同火花般的希冀；华仔来了，这希冀变作惊喜，谁知道最后却变成燎原大火，将一切烧的干干净净。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔来看他，他始终在他心里有一席之地。但现在华仔知道了自己的想法，他是那样卑鄙，自惭，罪恶地迷恋着他，刘华是否看不起他？暴露了爱意，他是否已失去了兴趣？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔不爱他和不肯承认爱他，他宁可相信前者——这些年他已渐渐明白，华仔不会再像当年那样离经叛道，他会永远是规则内的好人，带着完美无缺的微笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那干脆成全他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">其实他还有机会，现在就打开门，追出去，去确认华仔的想法，去恳求他重新和好，但不能，他那可怜的自尊心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">何况和好了又如何呢？他们重新带有负罪感地在一起，Z小姐一闹，整个香港的狗仔手里，那些原来的现在的，明里暗里压下去的报道相片，通通满天飞么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">或许，结束的想法从最初就已萌生，这只是他最后的挽留，本该成功的，可惜最后棋差一着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华也明白的，两个人都是以事业为重的人，有女友都不愿公布，何况是同性的恋人；这事算是一个警钟，就算手眼通天也瞒不下所有流言，不如断在这里，免得以后受罪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">最初不就为了事业长存才同他在一起吗？现在为了事业两人了断了，也不失为一个好结局，还谈什么爱不爱的？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔缓缓靠门蹲下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">只是始终心有不甘。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔已在门口站了许久。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的手已举起多次，但最后又都放下，敲了门，要用什么样的神色去面对星仔？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他身为影帝，他想不出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">门后传来呜咽的声音，他身体一颤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">内心深处的魔鬼怂恿他冲进去，抱紧星仔，安慰星仔，做刘华对他做过的事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但他却只敢在这里缓缓地抚摸门板，想象对面的身影。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他控制不住自己的心，那么能控制住自己的身体，也是很好的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1994年—1997年初</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔不知道伟仔在门外站了一夜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔亲自给他送衣服来时，他正神思恍惚，他不知道伟仔看着他眼里曾闪过伤痛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">就像他已忘记了身上这件旧衣曾是伟仔给他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但他马上振作。这部片子是摆脱向氏的一着棋，他是整个片场的灵魂人物，不能耽搁在这里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">拍城墙上的场景时，他抱着Z小姐，心里忽然感到歉疚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他不再怪她，她只是仰慕他，就像他渐渐沉迷于华仔；结束了只能怪双方的懦弱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这部戏就这样平淡无奇地过去了，它反响和票房也很一般，星仔的公司宣告失败，他听说华仔也破产。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他不知道这部戏后来会横生波澜，成为经典，他现在只在烦恼是否要给华仔寄点钱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后来他还是寄了，因为听说刘华钱借的辛苦，可能要借到向氏来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">钱只几万块，匿名，也没写地址，算是了结掉这份露水姻缘。况且他哪来的钱去帮人？他自身难保。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有天他忽然接到伟仔的电话，对面似是喝了酒，哽咽地交待他：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“星仔，你要照顾好自己。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他听见对面打酒嗝的声音，不自禁地笑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">对面又开口了：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">电话被挂断了，只剩下嘟嘟的忙音，星仔笑容愣在脸上，他抿着嘴，默默将电话放回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他又开始筹备起以自己为中心的影片，伟仔来找他，带着自己的女友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“嘉玲姐。”他问好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">她用审视的眼光打量他，星仔心中涌出一股感应，是她挂掉了伟仔那天的电话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他不愿横生枝节，两人在片场相处的很好，时常传来欢笑；但他也恪守礼仪，不愿传出让伟仔不快的绯闻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他又交了一位女友，是他主动邀她，因为Z小姐最近旧事重提，这位莫莫小姐承担了不少压力。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但他们很快和平分手，莫莫也许早就发现了什么，而剩余的日子只是在验证这个推定。刘华对他的改变是不可逆的，他再次感到对一个女孩的歉疚，也庆幸他们还是好友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他觉得自己这一生对很多人不起，可也有很多人对不起他。他拍戏，比以前还要沉默和严肃，事业渐渐有了起色，虽还时常跌倒，但总算有所进步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他和刘华分手后，每年还往两人的别墅去看看，远远的看。别墅没了人气，从未亮起过灯光，整整三年。又一年圣诞，那里忽然张灯结彩，庭院修整一新。他猜测刘华卖掉了房子，从此再无瓜葛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那之后他就不再来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的时间似乎过得很快，感情已不是他生活的重心，事业和金钱再次成为他最大的爱好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那也没什么不好，他是个怯弱的人，金钱永远不会背叛他，能给予他比感情更多的安全感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1994年——1997年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔情场失意，事业上也到了危机关头，他忙于四处借钱还债，无暇关心他事，与星仔的感情只能放到一边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">当日使他心痛的决定，如今竟感激起来，至少在这关头，没有再曝出什么同性恋的绯闻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有天他收到一封信，信上没有地址署名，里面装着几万港币。起初以为是粉丝寄来，但这信寄到家里，那就是熟人了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他心里一动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">也许只是他痴妄的一厢情愿，他默默将信折回去，放到抽屉的深处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他说服自己，这点钱，就算用来还债也济不了什么事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他想起向氏开出的条件，星仔曾被他们压榨，时时刻刻想着逃离，而他现在，却决定一头栽入火坑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">金钱的事勉强算是有了着落，他用信封里的钱买了对戒，不敢戴在手上，只悄悄挂在心口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">偶尔闲暇时候，他也会看看电影，有次翻出星仔几年前的片子，里面那张脸重重戳他心口，他想起十年前伟仔的小宝，哪个小宝才真真在他心里？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后来翻看星仔的片子竟成了习惯，香港，大陆，台湾，有许多人也这样坐在电视前面看他，自己又有什么特别的呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">听说星仔又有了新女友，他感到由衷的欣慰，总算是有个归宿。欣慰过后的感情，华仔不愿继续探究，既然晚了，就算只晚了那夜的一瞬，也只能就这样算了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">经历过星仔，他渐渐熄了寻欢的心思，既然这辈子都是个不能出柜的人，不如好好扮演完美的角色，免得再次后悔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但有天，新闻风暴似的席卷香港，那位荣少，竟公开地出柜了。他倒有胆量，香港对同性恋畏之如虎，他不怕丢了一切么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">之后他也逍遥，悠哉悠哉地接了王导的戏出国，留下娱乐圈一潭被搅乱的污水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他出国，也是去拍同性戏份的，和他搭戏的伟仔，倒时时宣称自己对同性恋的畏惧，刘华对此嗤之以鼻，他视伟仔，更近于情敌而非情人了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这事似是鼓励了华仔。有天他心血来潮，忽然去到他和星仔曾经的爱巢里，里里外外清洁了一遍。他爱做家务，也爱照顾人，只恰恰缺个星仔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他又取出那年买的戒指，将一只戴在自己左手无名指上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">现在圈里同性绯闻正在风口浪尖上，但不少人怕已为荣少的勇气所触动，他猜星仔一定也一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这次不该像上次一样，两人已有感情基础，况且年纪已大，地位已稳，慢慢谈起一场恋爱才是正途。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔和女友分手的消息，更使他激动，三年前的事，也到了无人关注的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">重归于好的唯一阻碍，只是如今星仔的想法了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华想，软磨硬泡，总能水滴石穿。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1997年——1998年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">消息传来时，伟仔还在阿根廷苦哈哈的拍戏，哥哥仍在飞返途。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他是有所察觉的，但故意视而不见，圈内好友知道两人正在拍同性戏份，纷纷找他八卦，也有媒体表达出要采访他的意向。他远在异国，日日思恋家乡，本已辛苦，还要遭受信息轰炸，更是苦不堪言。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">于是他又去打电话向星仔诉苦。两人这些年关系越发亲密，堪比当年，常常互通有无，除了埋在心底的那些事，几乎无话不谈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“星仔啊，我好辛苦，这几日电话响不停……你不要也问我哥哥的事啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“那你有空打我电话，我也很忙的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我面对他有压力的，会让我想很多事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“咩事啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔不敢说，几年前他曾看见的一幕幕，十几年来心底的执念。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“星仔你没事跟我交待？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“无啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两边沉默了一会，星仔对他说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“跨国电话很贵的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两人挂了电话，伟仔立了一会，电话又响起来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他接通，以为又是谁来打探消息，但对面传来星仔的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我也是。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“不能不告诉你，我也烦恼许久。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我先前以为你已知道，有人跟我谈过你…你别在意。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我…我知道你厌恶这种，所以，嗯，所以……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“还是朋友？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔沉默好久，久到星仔以为是自己的一场独角戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但他只是在想，要是他早点听到这话多好，要是星仔主</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">动，他就没有理由再拒绝内心的感情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“别怕，我没你想的那么讨厌。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“永远是朋友。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">对面笑了，伟仔不由自主也挂上笑容，他知道星仔对他已毫无芥蒂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“等我回去好好拷问你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“好啊，…多谢你啊…记得替我问王导和哥哥好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">话筒内传来忙音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这种事终于也敢告诉他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">看来星仔对自己，是真的没有非分之想了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">可惜他有。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔被拍到和鲜嫩的少年进出宾馆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">出事的时候，他第一时间想——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔这下该明白了吧？</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1999年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">最近两年报纸的潮流，就是笃定香港每位略有名气的男星都是同志。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他本人幸免于难，归功于他的定位。但伟仔华仔都中了招，更无需提带动此潮流的哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他是很佩服他的，可以想象出柜前他辗转过多少个难眠的夜，他在演唱会说出这句话时心里又有着多么大的期待和恐惧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">你看，像他和华仔，竟怕的直接断掉了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">报纸里说华仔包养这位，包养那位，甚至还有主动献身说，并举出八几年他的同性好友作为佐证。但星仔可以作为证人，至少他们一起的那几年，华仔每晚是同他一起入眠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">报纸里也登了伟仔的新闻，星仔不予置评，也不敢置评。他认出那照片恐怕是真的，原来刘华在这点上没有骗他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有天星仔接到电话，真奇怪，竟是华仔打来，他们有多久没联系？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔邀他去一场演唱会，他说世纪末了，想和他一起度过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他本想拒绝的，但华仔抛出诱饵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“是MJ的演唱会，我只作为嘉宾。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你如果来，结束后等等我啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华挂的迅速，似是不给他拒绝的机会，而他也确实心动了，“华仔仍记得他喜欢MJ”，这事实，这两个人值得他冒一次险。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他动身了，前往汉城，他知道去了就代表某种默许，但他无法抑制自己激动的心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1999年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他们相互面对过无数次，但从未在异国。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔看到星仔侧倚在休息室外的背影时，他知道自己赢了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他支开身边的助理，逆着人流，像豹子捕获自己的猎物，一把将星仔揽在怀里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这动作太过熟悉，他感到星仔在他怀里颤动，他牵引着他，两个人低头走路，摸到厕所隔间里去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华温言问他：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“怎么一直别着头？我们好久没见了，你不肯看看我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔这才迟疑地抬眼望他，两人身高相差仿佛，四目相对，还未开口，脸倒先红了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他觉得自己简直自投罗网，一个中年男人，亲自送上门给别人上，也太不知羞耻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他感到无地自容，目光不自觉地游移，刘华凑过去抱他，轻轻吻他发顶，星仔才踌躇着靠过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你在怕什么？大不了我们不谈爱，只谈性，你心里可会好过些？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔答非所问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你看我，皮肤松弛了，整个人都没有以前精神。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔笑了，“我也是啊，这没办法的嘛。但你现在样子好禁欲，你要是担心，大不了我以后轻点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔从他怀里挣扎出来，他眼睛望着刘华，想问问他当年的，现在的想法，想问问他对曾经那乱成一团的关系的真实感触，但他最后只说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“好，我们只谈性，不谈爱。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1999年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">其实爱是不能维持一段关系的，因为很多人都搞不懂情为何物。星仔也不懂，但他相信随时可以离开的关系一定更易于维持。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">自己之于华仔，也许只像是一个宠物，时间久了，慢慢才有了感情，慢慢才难以割舍。可事到如今，刘华的对待方式仍像是顺着毛撸猫，宠他，一切都由他去。星仔怕自己担待不起这份爱意，怕一转眼它就消失。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">所以星仔相信，现在这样才好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">不将感情附上，天平又怎会倾斜？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他再次有了归宿，他所挚爱的电影似乎也闪现曙光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">你看，天亮之后会很美。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他已知足。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">2000年——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">大结局（一）</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔听说星仔正四处找人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他的电影，想要突破向氏重重阴霾，太难，香港没多少人愿帮他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但伟仔知道刘华在帮他，两人喝茶的时候，星仔被探出了口风，那时他的语气让伟仔恐慌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“华哥帮我唱主题曲。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你邀请他？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“他毛遂自荐，还讨价还价，要我帮他演唱会造势。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这件事有什么好笑？星仔忙的头发都白了，整日价绷着脸，为什么那时会笑的如此欢畅？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">金像奖的时候，他看见两人潜移默化地挪到了一起去；紫荆奖的时候，两人就在他身边谈笑风生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他曾见过两人分手，也曾对这份亲密有过想象，但从未亲眼看到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔前脚去卫生间，刘华后脚就离开座位；他恨恨地跟上，只看到两人相携进入同一隔间的背影。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">里面传来低低的调笑声，后来没有了，衣物摩挲，亲吻喘息……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他情愿这些是自己想象出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">像是最靠近心脏的那根肋骨断了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他没有再听下去，回到座位上，安之若素。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">也许星仔觉得他们之间已足够亲密，他相信伟仔只要这种恰到好处的亲密便已满足。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">又或者是自己始终太过自信，相信星仔始终会属于自己；又太过自卑，不敢迈出一步去探求感情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后来的故事，他们之间的故事，已无需讲述，星仔仍对他很好，他得了奖，也第一时间祝贺；而伟仔，伟仔已认命。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">伟仔曾对着媒体说，周星驰电影里的主角只有他一个。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他没说，自己生命里的主角也只有星仔一个。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">可惜星仔的生命里，出现了比他更好，更勇敢的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他该祝福吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">2001年——2009年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">大结局（二）</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔从未要回两人的别墅，华仔也就不提。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">每年他都勤勤恳恳，亲自去打扫干净，虚位以待。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但星仔从未回来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">足球的宣传期过后，两人毋须一起出现在大众面前，便常约在一家小旅馆见面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">有天他躺在星仔大腿上看剧本，星仔忽然开口夸赞，这剧本很好啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这部戏是和伟仔一起，他想起十年前他骗星仔的话，那时他看着星仔，想着伟仔；如今世移事易，一切竟都反过来了。他想，也许星仔是吃醋了？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">但其实星仔最近苦思冥想，为他的新电影费尽心思，随口一夸，纯属无心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后来星仔的新电影在全球的成绩都很好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔回宁波看房时，他也跟着去了，那时两人已持续这</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">样的关系快要七年，他没忍住，把戒指送给了星仔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他该明白的，那又何必装傻，何必笑得纯良？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他们的关系还是没有改变，星仔不知将那戒指扔到哪里去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">然后有一天，他在拉斯维加斯和多年女友隐婚的消息上报了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">要说没有他的授意，那是不可能的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他曾瞪着星仔面无表情的脸，狠狠地做了一场，做完就后悔了，星仔的年纪哪容得这么折腾？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔昏迷了，他握着他的手，在心里发誓，要一直忍下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">2016年</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">大结局（三）</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">今年的冬天香港下了一场雪，薄薄的一层，附在他的发上仿若没有，他的发已接近全白了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他和刘华折腾了近三十年，他没有安全感，刘华也没能给他安全感，只给过他玩物一样的戒指，被他戴在胸口，做爱时才摘下藏好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">最近两人见面时，已不常做爱，喝茶，聊天，连握手都会觉得羞涩，在这个年龄，皮相之美早已远去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他想起拍西游的时候，有天刘华忽然来探班，结果拉他到一边，问他女儿的百日，你来不来？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">是啊，他都有妻子，有女儿了，不像他，最多只一个义女。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他说不去的时候，看见刘华扁着嘴，又想哭又想笑的，那模样简直不正经，年龄越活越回去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">倒有几分可怜，那一刻他心软了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">地上有了薄薄一层积雪，路人都在欢呼雀跃，他兴之所至，忽然想去当年的老地方看看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华选的别墅，当年地方也算是僻静，后来炒地皮，那里繁华过一阵，如今只算是一份遗物，伫在那里，不尴不尬的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他骑车，风冷冷的往里灌，雪冰凉凉的，一片两片贴在他额头，化了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">穿过小巷，穿过石桥，穿过老榕树底，穿过无人的街。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他停下来，愣愣地看着那里，刘华正背着他锁门，他直直的走过去，车倒了也忘记扶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">当刘华回过身来时，也看见周生，两两相望，他一挑眉，笑了，伸过手接他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我等你好久了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">两手相握，两心相交，两情相悦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我来了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2016年，美人鱼上映的那个冬天，香港真的下雪了，一场接触到地面，就很快化开的雪。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外1-本能</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1991</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔一进门，就感到有什么抵在背脊上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他吓了一跳，黑社会竟找到他和刘华的居所，那记者岂不也早已知道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">身后那人靠近他，轻咬他耳垂，热气拂过他的肌肤，他这才松出一口气，羞恼起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你搞什么鬼啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你脾气越来越大了。”刘华吻他侧脸，不让他回头，“才红了多久，华哥也不叫了？你猜我这枪🔫是不是真的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔无奈服软了，他低着声音叫“华哥，饶了我吧。”带着点鼻音，小猫似的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">身后的刘华直起身来，没有理会星仔的求饶，手枪沿着脊梁一路向下，到尾椎骨暧昧地捅了捅，笑着道：“到床边去，换上衣服，不准回头。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔一时摸不准刘华的心思，他是真的看不惯想惩罚他，还是只是一时的玩乐；那枪，和他主人一样，也不知真假。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他只好照办，一路上稍微慢些，那里就会被刘华不轻不重地戳一下。他到了屋里，脸已红地不成样子，那里竟也少少地起来了，这使他更加羞愧，当他看到床上的衣服，忍唔住低声惊呼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“警服？！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“换上。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他只好不情不愿地穿上，他已看出这只是刘华一个情色的玩笑。他试着对话：“你有看我新电影吗？我在里面也演警察…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华只冷淡地回应：“内裤也脱掉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔没办法，只好脱掉内衣再穿裤子，中途刘华又命令他“慢点脱”“屁股翘起来点”，同时还轻晦地调笑“那里居然这么快有反应了”“你莫非在享受？”“变得对男人有感觉了？”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔感到自己的自尊受到了严重的侮辱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他刚换好衣服，就被刘华从背后扑倒在床上，星仔挣扎了两下，双手就被高高举起，一起拷在床头。他被人翻过来，回来这么久，这才第一次看到刘华的脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">那人一边把玩着手上的枪，一边看着他笑，星仔觉得自己现在的姿势一定很羞耻，他努力想把自己缩起来，但刘华阻止了他。他掰开他双腿，星仔想踢他，但被躲开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华抬起星仔双腿放在身侧，又用手枪一下一下地抚弄他的脸颊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“青靓白净？嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华一只手摩挲着星仔的大腿根，另一只手握着枪，就用枪管解他警服的扣子。他又用嘴咬开星仔裤子的拉链，小星仔有点充血，怯怯地躲在那里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">拍赌侠的时候，星仔有过一小段“床戏”，荧幕上的他极显风骚，享受得十分夸张。然而在现实里，他对性事却害羞拘束，又是和华仔，裤子一脱，他就僵在那里了，只顾着喘息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华慢条斯理地剥他的衣服，舔着嘴唇享受眼前的活色生香。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔吊在床头，上身大敞，双乳附近已多了些暗红的吻痕；他的警裤挂在腿上，而另一只腿挂在刘华肩上，那人正用黑枪炮制着星仔，忽的用巧劲往菊花那里一戳！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“唔！”星仔吓得一颤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你猜这是真枪假枪，喂，你那里红红的，一张一缩，真想看它呑枪子的样子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“别…别……饶了我，别放进去，华哥，别……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔抖起来，他的声音似乎因气喘而哽咽；刘华见了，赶忙将那枪扔走，他冲着星仔笑，似是安慰，又似是调笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“真枪假枪，哪有我的枪好，要吃也吃我的枪子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他微一用力，自己早已硬挺的性器慢慢没入星仔的身体；星仔呻吟着，身体微微的颤，还不忘带着哭腔问：“有没有…有没有戴套？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华顿起疼爱之情，他一边动着，一边附身去吻他嘴角，星仔的腿随着这动作被狠狠推向身体，他痛呼一声，华仔又赶忙去吻他眼边的泪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">动作渐渐剧烈起来，连接的地方着了火似的，手铐碰着床头铛铛作响，星仔低沉的声音也被弄得软糯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“解…啊…嗯……求你…解开……解开好不好…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“怎么…痛么？”华仔滴着汗，视线从星仔脸上移开，一只手腾过去握他双手，星仔的指头不自觉地纠缠过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华笑了笑，“那你叫我几句。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“华哥…华哥……慢些…好，好难过…唔…华哥……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“得叫老公啊…呼…靓仔。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“华哥……嗯…我…华哥……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这声音近乎撒娇了，配着喘息十分性感，让他血脉贲张。星仔才跟他几个月，如今能一起享受做爱已是勉强，刘华满意了，不继续强迫他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“那你…你睁眼看着我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔微微张开眼睑。他双目湿润，被干得眼神游离，渐渐才将焦点放在华仔身上，两人眼神一触便没再分开，星仔嗫嚅着想说什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我…唔…我……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他忽然被提起来，原来手上不知何时已被解开，但刘华手脚利落，马上又将他两手拷在一起，套在自己脖颈上。两人就着拥抱的姿势做起来，刘华坐起，一手揽着他腰，一手将他头按在自己肩上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他极速冲刺起来，弄得星仔接下来的话再也说不出口，忽然脑袋一片空白，原来已射在两人小腹上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华射的比他晚些，两人相拥瘫在床上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">华仔静静地想，那时为什么忽然感到恐慌了呢？他为什么不敢让星仔说完？他一向是这段关系的主导者，又害羞个什么劲？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">这件事之后星仔几天都没回两人的别墅，华仔也只有苦笑的份，这样子玩，他当然是生气了。星仔现在是越来越有巨星那主导的气势，可别得罪人才好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">后来华仔亲自去探班安慰，主动道歉，星仔才同他和好；其实他生性倔强害羞，爱板脸沉默，倒并非有意疏远。此后刘华摸准了他的性子，便惯会治他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">1992年末</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">拍逃学三的时候，王胖子忽然提出要效仿本能，将星仔锁在床上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">星仔惊颤了一下，想起那晚，又想起那之后刘华同他几个胡天胡地的夜来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他脸上有点发烧，怀疑地望向王胖子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">果然色咪咪的家伙都是一个想法。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">刘华远远的打了个喷嚏。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>